


Two Gardenias

by ca_te



Category: Loveless
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Shounen ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 18th March 2009. Thanks to kispexi2 for the beta. This is written in 2nd person POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 18th March 2009. Thanks to kispexi2 for the beta. This is written in 2nd person POV.

You stare at the huge, white gardenia in its vase.

The vase is by the window.

You like this window, wide and open over the street and these few trees.

Trees remind you of Semei, of his strong arms and the sweet words he always had for you.

And then comes his voice, that you still have to grow accustomed to. You turn and see Soubi standing in front of you.

A brush behind his little adult ear and a glass full of orange juice in his hand.

He has that smile of his, that always intrigues but yet irritates you a bit.

You reach for the glass but he lifts it over his blond head.

Your eyes narrow and your ears twitch.

\- What?

He leans towards you and his azure eyes shine behind the glasses, strands of hair falling in front of them.

\- Won't you give me a kiss?

\- Soubi!

\- Well, it's just fair.

\- No it's not! And you know it!

He smirks and then gives you the glass.

You take it, keeping your eyes focused on the orange. You know he is smiling.

Then there are long fingers caressing your hair, softly brushing your skin .

You close your eyes and let the blood run to your cheeks.

When the fingers are not there any more you open your eyes.

Soubi is by the window, his long and wiggly back to you. His brush runs fast on the white surface of the canvas.

The juice is fresh on your lips as you forget trees and focus your attention on the gardenia forming under Soubi's hands.

You bite your lower lip as you try to follow his movements.

And then you stand up, the empty glass still in your hand and the taste of orange in your mouth.

You look at the gardenia and then at Soubi; he is still turned, but you know he is aware that you are not still sitting and that you are staring at him.

You can't help yourself, you still want to reach, to reach his hand, to pass through that skin that divides the two of you. Though there's no name written on you, written on him.

Just blank bodies, trying to reach, just a child body and an adult body in a room with gardenias, a real one and a painted one.

You sigh, leave the glass near the vase and take few uncertain steps.

Your hands hesitate but then you just hug him, your arms barely encircling his waist.

You can feel his breath hitch and you bury your face in his shirt.

\- Ritsuka.

You remain silent.

\- Ritsuka, please, let me turn.

You let him go and you glue your eyes to the gardenia breathing in the vase.

Your eyes become teary as you feel Soubi's strong arms around you, you tilt your head up and his breath is on your lips.

\- Do you see the gardenia?

You nod.

\- Keep me like that, like a flower in a vase, with you.

You want to reply, to say that he is a person, not a flower, but then there are his lips on yours and your heart is beating so fast.

Among gardenias, far from the trees, you kiss him back.


End file.
